1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving brightness uniformity and a liquid crystal display using the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using optical and electrical properties of a liquid crystal material, such as an anisotropic refractive index, and an anisotropic dielectric constant. A liquid crystal display apparatus has several advantages such as having a relatively thin thickness, being lightweight, requiring low driving voltage, and using low power consumption in comparison with a display apparatus such as a cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel and so on, so that the liquid crystal display apparatus is widely applied to various industries.
In order to supply light to a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display apparatus requires a backlight assembly since its display panel is not self-emissive.
A tubular-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamp is often used as a light source for a liquid crystal display apparatus. However a large liquid crystal display apparatus requires the use of a plurality cold cathode fluorescent lamps which increases the manufacturing costs. Also, optical properties such as brightness and uniformity of light are a problem when using a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps.
Recently a flat fluorescent lamp emitting a planar light has been developed and this device reduces the manufacturing costs and enhances the brightness uniformity. The flat fluorescent lamp includes a plurality of discharge spaces which improves the uniformity of the light emitted. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes of a flat fluorescent lamp, a plasma discharge is generated in each of the discharge spaces. A fluorescent layer inside the flat fluorescent lamp is excited in response to ultraviolet light caused by the plasma discharge and this generates a visible light.
In the prior art a typical backlight assembly employing a flat fluorescent lamp as a light source includes a bottom chassis to receive the flat fluorescent lamp, and a frame coupled to the bottom chassis to hold edge portions of the flat fluorescent lamp. However, the prior art frame typically has a relatively low light reflectance. Also, a frit which is used to combine a lower substrate with an upper substrate absorbs a light, which produces a shadow on an area corresponding to lower and upper end portions of the flat fluorescent lamp which deteriorates the brightness uniformity of the light from the backlight assembly.